(1). Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a function-expansion device and electronic equipment, and more particularly to a function-expansion device and electronic equipment, the function-expansion device being detachably connected to the electronic equipment to provide extended functions of the electronic equipment.
(2). Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional electronic equipment system. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional electronic equipment system 1 includes a notebook PC (personal computer) 10 having a minimum number of functions needed, and an expansion station 20. The expansion station 20 is attached to the notebook PC 10 to expand the functions of the notebook PC 10.
The notebook PC 10 has a connector 11 on the bottom of the notebook PC 10, and the expansion station 20 has a connector 21 on the top of the expansion station 20 at a position corresponding to a position of the connector 11 on the notebook PC 10. When the expansion station 20 is attached to the notebook PC 10, the connector 11 and the connector 21 are connected to each other. In the expansion station 20, a floppy disk drive 22 and a CD-ROM drive 23 are provided. The floppy disk drive 22 acts to read information from or write information to a floppy disk 30. The CD-ROM drive 23 acts to read information from a CD-ROM 40. The functions of the floppy disk drive 22 and the CD-ROM drive 23, which require a relatively large amount of power consumption, are not provided on the notebook PC 10, and these functions are provided only when the expansion station 20 is attached to the notebook PC 10.
However, in the conventional electronic equipment system 1 of FIG. 1, the floppy disk drive 22 and the CD-ROM drive 23 are integrally provided on the expansion station 20 in a fixed manner. Hence, information recording media that can be used with the notebook PC 10 are limited to the floppy disk and the CD-ROM. Other recording media, such as magneto-optical disks (MO), digital video disks (DVD) or high-capacity floppy disks (LS-120), cannot be used with the notebook PC 10. The range of expansion of the functions provided by the expansion station 20 is restricted, and the conventional electronic equipment system 1 does not provide an adequate level of operability, or ease of use, for the user.
Further, in the conventional electronic equipment system 1, when the user intends to detach the expansion station 20 from the notebook PC 10, it is required to stop operation of the notebook PC 10 or turn off a power switch of the notebook PC 10. The conventional electronic equipment system 1 does not provide an adequate level of operability, or ease of use, for the user, even through the expansion station 20 provides extended functions of the notebook PC 10.
In addition, the conventional electronic equipment system 1 including the expansion station 20 is intended for the desktop use, and it is not intended to provide portability. As shown in FIG. 1, the expansion station 20 has a size that is equivalent to a size of the notebook PC 10. It is difficult for the user to carry the notebook PC 10 with the expansion station 20 attached thereto. The conventional electronic equipment system 1 including the expansion station 20 is not easily portable, which may cause inconvenience to the user.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved function-expansion device in which the above-mentioned problems are eliminated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a function-expansion device which provides an adequate level of operability for the user and includes a component unit detachable from the function-expansion device when the function-expansion device is connected to electronic equipment which is in an operating condition.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic equipment system including a function-expansion device which provides an adequate level of operability for the user and includes a component unit detachable from the function-expansion device when the function-expansion device is connected to electronic equipment which is in an operating condition.
The above-mentioned objects of the present invention are achieved by a function-expansion device detachably connected to electronic equipment to expand functions of the electronic equipment, the function-expansion device including: a component unit which provides an extended function of the electronic equipment; and a docking station which detachably mounts the component unit on the docking station, the docking station connecting the component unit to the electronic equipment, wherein the component unit is detachable from the docking station when the docking station is attached to the electronic equipment which is in an operating condition.
The above-mentioned objects of the present invention are achieved by an electronic equipment system including a function-expansion device and electronic equipment, the function-expansion device detachably connected to the electronic equipment to expand functions of the electronic equipment, the function-expansion device including: a component unit which provides an extended function of the electronic equipment; and a docking station which detachably mounts the component unit on the docking station, the docking station connecting the component unit to the electronic equipment, wherein the component unit is detachable from the docking station when the docking station is attached to the electronic equipment which is in an operating condition.
In the function-expansion device of the present invention, the component unit is detachable from the docking station when the function-expansion device is connected to the electronic equipment which is in an operating condition. When the component unit in the function-expansion device is exchanged for a new component unit, it is not necessary to stop operation of the electronic equipment or turn off a power switch of the electronic equipment. It is possible to exchange the component unit for the new component unit even when the electronic equipment is operating. The function-expansion device of the present invention is effective in providing an adequate level of operability for the user.